Office workers typically use a desk or table as a primary workspace on which to perform routine office-related functions. However, desks have a limited surface area and are therefore prone to becoming cluttered with the myriad items frequently used in an office (e.g., writing instruments, paper supplies, electronic devices, binders, etc.). Such desk clutter tends to inhibit work efficiency and productivity. Accordingly, workspace organization systems are commonly used to arrange and organize the various desktop items so as to maximize the amount of free or available surface area of the desk. However, the process of installing conventional workspace organization systems to a desired wall surface and subsequently dismounting the workspace organization systems from the wall, such as for periodic cleaning or repair, can be highly cumbersome, labor-intensive, and time-consuming. Additionally, conventional workspace organization systems provide limited design flexibility and customization. There is a need for a highly customizable workspace organization system configured to store, mount, and organize the specific desktop items of the user.